Story of the Unknown Avatar - SYOC
by Tuliane
Summary: What if Aang was defeated, the Fire Nation won the war and now rules the world? Azula is Fire Lord and has had every Avatar killed, except for one who has managed to stay hidden. Will the new Avatar be able to restore balance to the world? Submit and find out - SYOC CLOSED!
1. Application Information

Story of The Unknown Avatar

Welcome to my Avatar SYOC! This is extremely AU and here are the following changes. - Adopted from Lunzas!

Instead of Zuko waiting to let Aang fight his father he decides to take advantage of the eclipse and do it himself. But, that doesn't stop the war. Azula takes over as Fire Lord and successfully hunts down the Avatar, in trying to capture him she accidentally kills him. When the next Avatar is born in the Northern Water tribe they're able to figure out who it is and kill them before they even stand a chance. The next Avatar is an Earth bender (to be submitted by one of you) luckily they have gone unnoticed by the Fire Nation, so far. But how long will they last, and who will teach them to master the four elements?

The Fire Nation has control of all four nations; but how long will that last? With the emergence of the new Avatar citizens are gaining hope of a better life and freedom from Fire Lord Azula's control.

I know that yes technically all of the Air Benders were wiped out. But, this is fanfic so a small group of Air Benders somehow managed to survive the Fire Nation attack and are hiding out somewhere. (I'm being vague and unspecific for a reason, you guys can figure this part out).

So, yes this is adopted from Lunzas, her's kept getting reported and she kept getting really annoyed by this and gave up. That being said, I am re-starting it exactly the way she had her form, and the character I had submitted to her story won't be included to make it fair, the only accepted character thus far will be her character and the example character, Fire Princess Rei.

**Rules for Submitting (please read)**

Send in PM, make the subject **only the character's name.**

Please send in both boys and girls, I want an almost even ratio.

Please send in antagonists as well, I won't accept any character until I receive The Avatar and a main antagonist.

See my profile for the chart of character types I will be accepting.

I'll only be accepting one character per author for the time being.

Also, there needs to be some form of group dynamic, someone needs to be the leader, someone needs to be the funny one, etc.

**My Example**

I will be creating a daughter of Azula to give you an example of what I'm looking for submission wise. Submissions will be open to her older siblings (must be antagonists)

Name: Princess Rei

Age: 14

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Nationality: Fire Nation

Bender?: Yes, fire.

Appearance: She's averaged height with pale skin. Her eyes are amber with long black hair that goes down to her waist, she normally wears it down, but during special occasions will do it up.

Personality: Rei's quiet and withdrawn around her family, having been raised strictly by Azula she knows to speak only when spoken to and any failure to behave perfectly results in strict discipline. She's a kind and caring girl, despite being the Fire Nation princess. She disagrees with the Fire Nation's oppression of the other nations but knows there's little she can do about it. She has a strong sense of right and wrong and will find small, secretive ways to help those in need. Rei comes across as being very serious, as she was never allowed to joke around much as a child, due to her strict upbringing. She can sometimes come across as innocent and naive, always believing that good will find a way to conquer evil. Willing to give up everything to help restore balance to the world, Rei would quickly betray her family and help the Avatar, though if it ever came to a fight with her brother or mother she would be unable to do them any serious harm.

Childhood: As a child Rei began fire bending training as soon as she could. She thought her mother was wonderful for the good that she was doing for the Nations. However, that all changed when Azula granted her permission to visit the colonies in the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. When she saw the awful way people were being treated Rei began to question whether the Fire Nation was right in what they were doing, but knew better than to speak of it. Rei began to hold back during her training, not wanting her mother to see how skilled she actually was. Azula eventually grew tired of her, and only kept her around since she at least knew how to behave properly.

Family Life (each member, bender or not and relationship): Fire Lord Azula: we all know who Azula is. Her mother raised her and her siblings to be perfect, but Rei unfortunately fell short of her mother's expectations. Azula despises Rei, rarely speaking to her and thinks Rei should consider herself lucky for being allowed the privilege to remain in the Fire Nation, let alone the palace.

Haruki: Rei's father and a High General. Though not as strict as Azula, he still pushed his children to be their best. He's more understanding of the limits that people have, but doesn't dare question his wife.

Older siblings are to be submitted by you, please send in some villains.

Strengths: Though she hides it, she's an incredibly talented fire bender, she has some knowledge of the world outside of the Fire Nation. She's smart and can almost always find her way out of trouble.

Flaws: She grew up isolated from her peers, she doesn't have the best people skills and isn't particularly good at reading people. She can be naive to the true nature of people, believing that people are for the most part good (with the exception of her mother and father), so she's fairly trusting of anyone who isn't obviously Fire Nation.

Ideas For Your Character:

Examples of Dialogue: "Are you sure you're doing the right thing? How long do you think people will tolerate living like this? The Avatar lives, Brother and it's only a matter of time until the Avatar starts a rebellion. Who do you think they will side with, us or the Avatar?"

"I know this is hard to believe, but I want to help restore peace to the world. My uncle helped Avatar Aang, I can help you. Besides, who else is going to teach you firebending?"

Extra Info:


	2. Important Update!

Thanks for all of the characters that you have sent in. However, I'd like to go over a few things.

First, if sending in a character from the Water Tribe, specify North or South under nation, there is a difference. Also, I've been getting mostly girls, this needs to stop. Boys exist too.

Second, no more protagonist Fire Nation characters, and I need the Crown Prince before I'm starting the story, since he will be the main antagonist. And just to make sure I get him (can't believe I have to do this) I won't be accepting any characters until I get him.

Thirdly, **all** **nations** are under control by the Fire Nation, meaning there would be Fire Nation guards there enforcing Fire Lord Azula's rule. I'm probably going to change Azula's title to be something more like Overlord Azula just to symbolize her being in charge of all nations, so the Crown Prince will probably be the Fire Lord. Actually, yes, I quite like that idea, let's go with it.

My point about that was, **no character** (except maybe the air nomad)** can be ignorant of the Fire Nation, or their ways**. Considering they're exposed to it everyday. The royalty of other nations **doesn't** exist, instead Overlord Azula has placed either an Army General or Navy Admiral to rule in her absence.

Fourthly, I would like to see more of a range of personalities, I have received quite a few sarcastic characters, but now I need some different ones. There does need to be a group dynamic, so all of the characters can't have essentially the same personality. And no more mixed nation characters, I get that you think you're being unique, but it's not unique when 3 out of 5 characters are (also it is unlikely that a member of the Fire Nation would marry and have a child with a 'lesser nation').

Fifthly, I would like it if you all followed my instructions and had the PM subject as your character's name, would make my life easier. And just a reminder, your characters don't need last names, most characters in Avatar just had one, so as long as it sounds like it's a name out of Avatar only send in one name, thank you.

So, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! And if you have to adjust your character in any way with the new information provided, please do so to increase your odds of getting in!

Also, I have received and accepted an Avatar.


	3. First Character List

Accepted Characters (so far)

**Fire Nation**

Fire Lord Liang- princessgothicfull

Princess Rei

Tao - PandorasBox12

* * *

**Earth Kingdom**

Tala - Bookworm2700

Rin - kitsunelover300

* * *

**Water Tribes**

Kanato (Northern) - XxRin-sanxX

I will be accepting a non-water bending female for the Northern Water Tribe. As well as a non-earth bending male for the Earth Kingdom. I am still accepting all antagonists with the exception of the Fire Lord. I am also still accepting one air nomad.

Thanks for the characters and if your character has not been accepted feel free to send another one.


	4. Character List Update

Updated Character List

Please note, there are **limited spots left**. I will **only** be considering a female non-bender from the Water Tribes (Northern is preferred), and a male non-bender from the Earth Kingdom. I would also like to receive the Northern Water Tribe Overseer and the Earth Kingdom Overseer (will mainly be side characters, so idea section can be ignored). Failure to send in these specific character types will result in your character automatically being deleted and no longer considered for the story. I will not be repeating myself several times through PM.

**Fire Nation**

Fire Lord Liang- princessgothicfull

Princess Rei

Tao - PandorasBox12

Ayumu - Headless Gummy Bear

* * *

**Earth Kingdom**

Tala - Bookworm2700

Rin - kitsunelover300

* * *

**Water Tribes**

Kanato (Northern) - XxRin-sanxX

* * *

**Air Nomads**

Kyo - Headless Gummy Bear


	5. Author's Note

Hey again everyone, so I've pretty much gotten all of the characters I need. But, I can't actually start the story right away, since I have an exam on Thursday. So don't expect it before the weekend, however I may write it as a study break, it just depends on how comfortable I feel with the material between now and my exam. I hope you all understand this, and I'll get it up ASAP, I promise!

If you have any questions, just send me a PM. I haven't really gotten any Overseers, but they're small enough characters that I can just make them up on the spot, they don't really matter. As the story progresses however more character spots may open up, so I'll keep you guys informed if any do. And for your characters throughout the story, if you have any ideas on anything you'd like to happen to them, I'm open to hearing them, but won't tell you if I use your idea or not.

Also, please don't ask about updates or anything like that, I'm a full-time university student (honours) who also volunteers. I can't guarantee anything regarding updates and also find it extremely annoying when pestered about it, I have a life too so be respectful of that, and remember patience is a virtue!

So, expect the first chapter up sometime this weekend!


End file.
